Bruma nebulosa
by Tsuki girasol
Summary: Casi aprobaba el acto con indiferencia. La imaginación era tan poderosa como la inteligencia. Y entonces, la clara voz de Satou le recordó todos los pensamientos desconfiados sin ánimo, que solían desprenderse cuando, él leía. Como si el conocimiento fuera algún ritual que, irónicamente le consentía adquirir nuevos secretos oscuros. Curiosidad malsana. [Satou x Dr. Ogura] [Drabble]


**Holaa!.** **Estaba intrigada XDD, l** **uego de ver unas imágenes con la pareja Satou x Ogura. Decidí seguir adelante y publicar.  
** **¿Qué les pareció?. Dime, con confianza xD. Es importante saber lo que el lector opina :)  
** **Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima!.**

* * *

Es el pensamiento que viene; cuando él quiere, en esa etapa de lucidez en el que todo encaja, como una hoja de papel que se agrieta, levantándose contra pardas contiendas de tortura, y de los torrentes detalles minúsculos declinándose en lo insano. Vagando por la casa, el doctor Ogura escudriñaba la simplificada vista de la cocina. Sus ojos advirtieron la luz de la candelada que se reflejaba en la ventana situada en la parte lateral de la habitación. No había cantos sombríos de los traviesos pajarillos en el exterior, ya que estos, seguían entonando unas oraciones indiferentes.

La brisa matinal era amarga a causa de la desidia. Pero el hombre se acercó lentamente a la prevista cafetera encima de la amplia barra de madera. La taza del café que se estaba llevando a sus labios agrietados era muy reconstituyente, a pesar del sabor amargo por la falta de endulzantes en la bebida.

Quizás y posiblemente por hastío, Ogura, la mayor parte de las veces, conocía el balanceante discurso de Satou con casi una certeza consistente. Con unas simples frases que seguirían, dividiéndose de las corrientes habituales entre los derroches mordaces, dispuestos en unas cuántas situaciones calmadas al conversar recientemente con el envejecido Ajin. Por siguiente, el mundo se hundía de vez en cuando, mientras él permanecía inmóvil degustando su taza tibia, sosteniéndola firmemente con su mano.

Hasta entonces, el cielo en el espacio exterior seguía encapotado, habiendo un olor húmedo en el aire, a causa de las recientes lloviznas. El varón se llevó con suavidad, el cigarro a los labios, aspirando con total naturalidad, disfrutando la sencilla composición del tabaco, para después dejar que las espirales del humo se escaparan de sus pulmones en contorno a través de sus labios, llegándose a formar graciosas figuras en el aire envalentonadas por el continuo acto de fumar. Dando de nuevo una calada al cigarrillo en una inclinación elegante de su brazo, por lo que, era directamente un objeto sagradísimo para el doctor. Con el humo del tabaco y el leve resplandor de la brasa en el aire.

Sostuvo el objeto entre sus delgados dedos, y lo estudió. En aquel momento, la panorámica de los irises de sus ojos se perdió en la forma delineada del cigarro, en el sencillo camino que trazaba el humo tóxico que se despedía lentamente, en la finísima ceniza de tono oscuro que iba llenando en parte, un recorrido hasta al piso de la cocina. Sólo para irse entornando en un punto muerto calculando una posibilidad ridícula.

Ogura había caído desde hace mucho, con el molde de la cotidianidad. Escudriñando por el cristal de la ventana, observando a los grupos de pájaros que revoloteaban alrededor, cobijándose debajo del dosel de las verdes ramas, entre la oscura profusión del frondoso bosque lejano. Las raíces de los árboles, acogidas por las líneas de hondonadas llenas del abundantísimo musgo. Pero había algo en el paisaje exterior, que despertaba incertidumbre y apatía al mismo tiempo.

La marca de la naturaleza posesiva, no sabiendo a que distancia se encontraba. Cómo el camino es demasiado angosto, si la naturaleza de la mentalidad enérgica de Satou no consigue poseerlo, entonces lo mataría lentamente.

En el trance de la probabilidad, un sonido intricado de una serie de pasos se escuchaba desde el largo corredor. De un modo inevitable, el viejo Ajin se adentró por la entrada de la cocina. Todo se precipitaba, hacía el solemne hombre de altura considerable. Con su rostro impasible de porcelana y sus pequeños ojos almendrados que chispearon durante apenas un par de segundos. Transmitía una sensación de fortaleza prodigiosa, de un soldado que ha recorrido años en el camino de la vida.

Iniciando una conversación trivial. Tomó aire, paladeando las palabras con cariño, y masculló sibilante al otro varón con voz relajada: "Oh…, el aroma del café es muy relajante por la mañana. Me alegra verte, Ogura-san".

El labio de Satou se movió de forma ascendente, tratándose de una sonrisa. Lo que movía la esencia de la motivación del Ajin, también movía sus expresiones faciales. Y al cabo de poco tiempo, el hombre fumador no tenía más que echarle una mirada contemplativa al rostro del Ajin para conocer sus pensamientos. La capacidad de anticiparlos, desarrollando una rutina de observación a las ideas extremas del veterano de guerra, de inclusive representar simbólicamente los movimientos del alma del otro, como si fueran los de la suya.

Satou, quiere poseer mejor a su prisionero. El coraje a menudo para admitirlo. Inevitablemente, el prudente individuo que aún tenía un cigarrillo en los labios, lucía mucho más relajado a estas alturas, que sonriéndole cortamente, al recién llegado en la misma cocina.

No podría ser tan sencillo como un gusto adquirido. Sí en el principio, no ocurrió por decisión propia. Pero, lo aceptaba. En su perspectiva de cuadros grises, le incitaba no despreciar una oscuridad tan hermosa como la que lo engalanaba. Conseguiría servirle de algo en un futuro. Le daba la impresión de que no era la primera vez en que se rectificaba sobre este hecho, tan conciso. Que se le antojaba irónico, para Ogura.

Mientras, el doctor de cabellos oscuros, tenía un ligerísimo defecto. Era curioso. Tal vez era excesivamente curioso, dentro de la cautela, en cuanto a su deseo por las ciencias y la investigación. Con completa mesura, un poco de ambrosía condimentada. Los fantasmas retorcidos algún día, dormirán en compañía de una taza de cafeína. Es un toque ínfimo de ciega vehemencia. En una perfecta mezcla yuxtapuesta de emociones. Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.


End file.
